memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television)
The following are ''Star Trek'' parodies and pop culture references that have aired on television. ''Attack of the Show! The February 9, 2006 live episode of G4's ''Attack of the Show! aired a pre-recorded skit making a parody of Star Trek's Mirror Universe. Kevin Pereira left from his office cubicle and boredly walked towards the studio, passing along the way various people doing their jobs, one putting up a poster for a blood drive, and two others shredding papers. Pereira entered the empty soundstage and, looking for something to do, walked through the mysterious door on the back of the set and entered into a bending and wavering coridor, at the opposite end of which one can see an identical door. Kevin went through to the other end into a seemingly identical soundstage and headed back out to the hall where the same employees were toiling away. Only, now they were sporting goatees and carrying out various acts of violence, one employee shredding another's arm in the paper shredder, and another hammering a bloodied animal onto the wall. The skit cut to what was presumably that day's later live broadcast. Sarah, Wil, and Brendan were all on the couch answering chat questions. Sarah asks Kevin's answer to a chatter's question regarding the PS3 vs. XBox 360. Wil hands him a mace upon which he goes to torture the chatter in a segment dubbed "Fresh Blood," in contrast to the normal show's "Fresh Ink." That bit references the fact that they are really tired of receiving that question, as they have mentioned in many shows. Kevin begins to torture the man exclaiming, "This evil world rules!" Later in the real show, a chatter asked Kevin if he found the bearded Sarah sexy. He said yes, claiming that the entire alternate dimension was hotter, trying to make a joke from the fact that he has a goatee in real life. Another chatter asked if Kevin got away with anything in the alternate universe. Kevin claimed he was able to double-dip at the craft service table. (Further made humorous, as no G4 shows had any form of Craft Services. Only a break room with various forms of free canned sodas.) Another episode features the USS AOTS ( , no registry number) being attacked by a ''B'Rel''-class Bird-of-Prey. Kevin, Olivia, and two unnamed engineering personnel try to fend off the attack, eventually leading up to the Bird-of-Prey's captain (Wil in Klingon makeup) making demands for a graphic with obscene narration. Despite Kevin apparently being the captain of the USS AOTS, Olivia accepts the demands because she has motion sickness. Despite the exterior shots depicting a ship whose class was not commissioned until 2357, the uniforms are those from 2265. Babylon 5 When an Earthgov assigned political officer attempts to seduce Commander Sherridan, Ivanova quips: "Congratulations, Commander, I believe you are about to go where...everyone...has gone before..." Battlestar Galactica (remake) A starship is briefly visible in one shot of the "rag tag fleet" in an early episode of Ronald D. Moore's version of the show. ''Beavis and Butt-head'' In the 1995 episode "Dream On", of the television show , the main characters, Beavis and Butt-head, have a dream where they portray the roles of William T. Riker and Jean-Luc Picard, respectively. One line recalled from the episode, spoken by Butt-head was, "Number One, I order you to take a number two." Pavel Chekov inexplicably is running conn. "Butt-Head Picard" also orders Counselor Troi to undress. Another episode has the duo watching an episode of Trek and Beavis attempting to do the Vulcan salute. * See: ''Boston Legal'' Boston Legal is a legal dramedy currently airing on ABC. The series stars William Shatner in his Emmy-winning role as egotistical and sometimes senile attorney Denny Crane. Also starring in the series is Rene Auberjonois of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine fame. Given Shatner's and Auberjonois's association with Star Trek, several Trek-related in-jokes have crept into the series. In addition, many actors (most having played aliens) who have guest-starred on Star Trek have popped up in guest roles. Trek regulars who have made appearances are Ethan Phillips, Jeri Ryan, and Armin Shimerman; two actors who make numerous appearances (both as judges) are Ron Canada and Henry Gibson, while Joanna Cassidy had a recurring role as Shatner's love interest. "Finding Nimmo" In this episode, Denny takes his friend and fellow attorney, Alan Shore (played by ), to Nimmo Bay in Canada to get over a recent break-up. While staying the night in a cabin, Alan reads a book on sea lice and explains to Denny that the lice are called "cling-ons." Denny replies to this by asking "Did you say "Klingons?" "The Cancer Man Can" Denny receives a new cell phone as a gift from his new girlfriend (played by Star Trek: Enterprise guest actress Joanna Cassidy). When Denny flips the phone open, it makes the chirping sound of an original series communicator. "Trial of the Century" In keeping with the show's penchant for breaking the fourth wall, William Shatner's character Denny Crane, tells a flock of reporters that he "once captained a starship." *'See': ''Boy Meets World'' In a first season episode, Cory Matthews thinks that his teacher, Mr. Feeny, believes fellow classmate Stuart Minkus to be "the next Captain Kirkicard" (mistaking for both James Kirk and Jean-Luc Picard.) In a second season episode, when Cory is given an assignment to do a biography on a person, he claims his "more interesting" subject will be "Captain James T. Kirk of the ." When his teacher, Mr. Turner, protests, he claims that "Captain Kirk is a fictional character. The guy is sixty-three years old and wears a tribble on his head." ''Buck Rogers'' Several names from Star Trek, most notably Captain Christopher Pike, can be heard in "background dialogue" (PA announcements, etc) in several first season episodes. ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' In the season one episode "Prophecy Girl", Xander proclaims "I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of the Borg here, but I'm freaked out and I intend to stay that way." In a season five episode, Xander also quotes James T. Kirk in saying "Kill us both, Spock." in a situation where he, like Kirk in , had been split into two beings. :For a list of other ''Star Trek references in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, see here'' ''Comic Relief'' In the sixth special, a special segment was produced on the bridge and observation lounge sets from Star Trek: The Next Generation during the seventh season and guest starred Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Gates McFadden, Michael Dorn, LeVar Burton, and Marina Sirtis as Commander Riker, Data, Dr. Crusher, Worf, Geordi La Forge, and Counselor Troi, respectively. In the segment, Data and La Forge beam back to the Enterprise after discovering some artifacts from 20th century Earth on a planet. The artifacts turn out to be a VHS cassette of a Comic Relief special and some articles of clothing ("TEE-shirts" and "SWEAT-shirts" as Data describes them). La Forge downloads the VHS tape into the Enterprise computer, revealing a still photograph of Comic Relief hosts Robin Williams, Billy Crystal, and Whoopi Goldberg; however, Data and the rest of the crew mistakenly refer to her as "Who-pie." While Worf ponders "what kind of name is 'Who-pie'?", Dr. Crusher notices that "Who-pie" looks an awful lot like Guinan. When she ponders if "Who-pie" and Guinan are one in the same, the entire crew replies with "Nahhhh." As Data explains what the shirts were for (they were given out to donors to the Comic Relief pledgers), La Forge laments that the 50/50 cotton/polyester blend that comprised the shirts didn't interact well with the transporter, causing them to singe. Hra0I-w3XBY ''CSI: Miami'' In an episode originally aired on Jan. 30, 2006 and entitled "Fade Out," a seemingly mob related murder occurs. Investigation by Horatio and the team leads them to a pair of film students who are writing a screenplay which describes the crime exactly as it occurred. Those students hence become suspects. In a scene during which the two are working on their script, they discuss a character who has the line "Today is a good day to die," a reference to the timeless Klingon saying. One of the boys then suggested that that character be black, referring to Worf, played by Michael Dorn. Delko later mentions how the two have used every cliché in the book. In the Halloween 2007 episode, the investigators confront a suspect at a Halloween party in Klingon makeup who talks to them IN Klingon. One of the investigators translates and when his associateds look at him funny indicates he learned it years ago. ''Diagnosis: Murder'' On the television show , there have been at least two major parodies/major references to Star Trek. The first was in the episode "Alienated", in which case one of the main characters, "Jesse Travis", believes he was abducted by aliens. He is then pursued by a local top-secret government agency official (played by George Takei) he is sure he is on to something. When he goes to a support group for people who have had encounters (led by a character played by Majel Barrett, also featuring a character played by Grace Lee Whitney), he meets another fanatical, who is sure the government is after the two of them (played by Walter Koenig) Also featured in the episode is Wil Wheaton, who plays the character of "Gary Barton," and Bill Mumy as "Parker Craddick." In the 1996 episode "Murder by the Book", after Jeri Ryan had joined the cast of Star Trek: Voyager, she played murder suspect Melissa Barnes. At the end of the episode, she is present at the marriage of a main character over the radio waves, to the characters husband in the navy serving aboard the [[USS Enterprise (CVN-65)|USS Enterprise (CVN-65)]], which to get over static, the characters all scream loudly "ENTERPRISE!". ''Dilbert'' In the season one episode The Takeover, the cast of Deep Space Nine were implicated in a scandal that led to the death of the CEO of Dilbert's company. In the second season premiere, The Gift, in November 1999, Jeri Ryan provided the voice of Dilbert's Seven of Nine alarm clock, which told him, "Get out of bed. Resistance is futile. Wake up and assimilate the day." :* Seven of Nine alarm clock clip at YouTube ESPN's "Around the Horn" In one episode of Around the Horn, Los Angeles Times writer J.A. Adande gave the Vulcan salute during his opening statement, for which the other panelists on the show ridiculed him. ''Eureka'' In the episode "Dr. Nobel" sheriff Carter is undergoing an experiment with an experimental device made to connect brains, and asks: "''-Is this some kind of Vulcan mindmeld?" In the same episode an other device is described as: ''"A puzzle, wrapped inside an enigma, encased in three centimeters of titanium." A nick to the comparison of a Vulcan brain ''The Fairly Oddparents'' The Fairly Oddparents is an Nicktoon created by Butch Hartman. This series often parodied the Star Trek. "Boy Toys" The Anti-Girl Fortress room is similar to the bridge of the . Phasers are mentioned. The doors open with a same sound of the doors on the in . "Totally Spaced Out" The transporters are used in this episode. "So Totally Spaced Out" The doors on Yugopotamia hiss open with the same sound of the doors on the ''Enterprise''-D, ''Voyager'' and the ''Enterprise-E'' in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, , , , and . ''Family Guy'' Family Guy is an animated show run on the Fox network, created by Seth MacFarlane. Because MacFarlane is a huge fan of Star Trek, this series often parodied the series. "I Never Met the Dead Man" and Uhura appear on Family Guy]] :"Captain's Log, Stardate 8169.7. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] has just discovered a strange new planet in the Gamma Faloppia star system. Mr. Sulu, ahead warp 9." In " " (originally aired April 11, 1999), the character of Peter Griffin was watching ''Star Trek: The Original Series, which featured an overly excited James T. Kirk, whose exaggerated mannerisms ended with his pants ripping to reveal "Captain's Log" written on his underwear. When Peter's daughter, Meg, asked him to teach her how to drive, Peter told his daughter that he loved her, but he also loved Star Trek – "and in all fairness, Star Trek came first." The family pet, a highly-intelligent, talking dog named Brian, then suggested that Peter may not be the best person to teach Meg how to drive, to which Peter proclaims that he would be the perfect teacher as he doesn't miss anything. He then makes the new observation, "Holy crap! Uhura's black?" Later, Peter watches another Star Trek episode. Lampooning the redshirts, Kirk forms a landing party: : Kirk: "All right, men. This is a dangerous mission. And it's likely one of us will be killed. The landing party will consist of myself, Mr. Spock, Dr. McCoy, and Ensign Ricky." : Ricky: "Ah, crap." At the end of the episode, Meg, who still has trouble driving, accidentally runs over the actor William Shatner, with whom Peter had become friends; Shatner's last words, just before dying, are "Beam me up... God!" A crowd forms around the body, and out of the crowd Ensign Ricky proclaims, "I did not see that coming." :Note: The ''Trek parodies in this episode were re-created – almost word-for-word – from an earlier pilot film of MacFarlane's called The Life of Larry, although Ensign Ricky is called "Ensign Skippy", and his response to being added to the landing party is slightly more profane. A low-grade copy of this promo can be seen here. "Emission Impossible" In " ," originally aired November 8, 2001, Majel Barrett supplies the computer voice of Stewie Griffin's -esque craft. (For the record, this episode also featured the voice of Wallace Shawn.) "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" " , an episode of Family Guy originally unaired on the Fox network due to its perceived controversial content, had William Shatner (voice of Seth McFarlane) acting in the play "Fiddler on the Roof". He was using Kirk's mannerisms, which were again exaggerated. After delivering a hasty line of dialogue, he pauses and screams out "Khan!", just as Kirk did in . The scream is then heard a second time, outside the theater. "Peter's Got Woods" Yet another episode, " " (originally aired September 11, 2005), guest-starred Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes and Patrick Stewart reprising their roles as Worf, William T. Riker and Jean-Luc Picard, respectively. In their scene Picard leans over to Riker and asks him if he would join in a laugh if Picard said that Worf's forehead looks like a fanny. Riker responds that he will, so Picard says it very loudly, eliciting a laugh from the entire bridge crew (even Data, who shouldn't be laughing). Worf gets angry and tells Picard to "suck his ridges" and the scene ends. If this had actually happened it would have had to take place between 2365 and 2366 because it shows Wesley Crusher, in his gray uniform he only wore those two years, as a part of the bridge crew. Worf was referred to as "commander", however he would have been a lieutenant at the time. The conn and operations consoles were reversed in position (unless Wesley was manning ops for some reason). Also, the rank insignia were on the incorrect side of the uniforms.there is also no color in the commbages. :This clip can be seen here. A cut scene from this episode had Patrick Stewart and Marina Sirtis voicing their characters of Picard and Deanna Troi, respectively. Picard asks Troi if she senses anything form an anomalous entity outside the ship. Troi begins to sense some very racy things, apparently from Picard, as he reacts by trying to change the subject by asking Data about his quest to become more Human and La Forge how they are doing on "gas". He eventually flees to his ready room. The errors are the same as mentioned above. "Stewie Loves Lois" After Peter sues his doctor after believing he was molested by him (when he was, in fact, giving him a prostate exam), no other doctor will see Peter. With no one else to turn to, Peter consults Dr. McCoy for a prostate exam. The episode also features Sulu engaging in various homosexual activities, a reference to George Takei's coming out of the closet. "Road to Rupert" In this episode, Brian accidentally sells Stewie's teddy bear, Rupert, at a yard sale. Stewie fears that Rupert may have died and fears having to attend the bear's funeral. The scene then cuts to a parody of Spock's funeral service at the end of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, with Stewie in the place of Kirk, Brian in place of Scotty, and Rupert in place of Spock's photon torpedo casket. Also present are caricatures of McCoy, Uhura, Chekov, Saavik, and David Marcus. Stewie proclaims that "Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most... Human" (mirroring Kirk's eulogy). As Rupert is placed into the photon torpedo launcher, Brian begins playing "Amazing Grace" on the bagpipes. The next shot has the Enterprise launching Rupert into space and into the orbit of the Genesis Planet as the sun rises over the planet, just like in Star Trek II. For the record, this episode also features the voice of Connor Trinneer as a man who, to his own misfortune, has sex with . "Airport '07" In this episode, Peter causes Quagmire to lose his job as a commercial airline pilot and helps his friend find a new job. Quagmire goes through a series of job – including a stint on the Starship USS Enterprise. Quagmire was apparently let go from this job after walking up to Kirk and asking the captain to "introduce" him to the "black chick" seated at the back of the bridge – referring to Uhura. "Stewie Kills Lois" At the end of the episode, Lois' arrival in the courthouse, a 'to be continued...' and credits ending sequence similar to occurs. * See: * See also: [[Star Trek parodies (film)#Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story!|''Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story!]] ''Family Matters In the fifth season episode entitled "Money Out the Window", a loan shark who is owed money by Eddie and Steve introduces himself as "Bones." Steve asks him "as in the doctor on Star Trek?" to which Bones replies, "No. Bones, as in 'I break them.'" ''Farscape'' Farscape contains numerous references to Star Trek. The show's lead character, John Crichton, is a self-acknowledged sci-fi fan. As the sole Human on the crew, none of his crewmates ever get the references. "PK Tech Girl" Having spotted an enemy ship, Crichton says, "Shouldn't we be doing warp a thousand by now?" "Till the Blood Runs Clear" A guest character's name is Rorf, which Crichton mishears as Worf. "Family Ties" Crichton compares his relationship with his crewmate D'Argo to that between Kirk and Spock. "Crackers Don't Matter" Another character exclaims [[Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan|"Revenge is a dish best served cold"]], to which Crichton responds, [[Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country|"I hate it when villains quote Shakespeare."]] "A Clockwork Nebari" Dealing with an alien race called the Nebari, Crichton asks them, "Isn't that your Nebari Prime Directive?" "Green Eyed Monster" A star is referred to as Mintaka III. "Losing Time" Crichton nick-names a DRD (diagnostic repair drone) "DRD Pike," because he communicates with it using [[The Menagerie|"one blink for yes, two for no."]] "Meltdown" When a villain appears suddenly, Crichton asks him if he beamed in. "Revenging Angel" This episode was a mix of animation and live action, in which a cartoon Crichton finds himself plastered to the front of the deflector dish of the as it flies through space, at which point a Scotty-like voice notes that they've hit something. Later, Crichton compares himself to James T. Kirk, to which another character responds, "That was a television show, John. And he did Priceline commercials!" "Crichton Kicks" Crichton makes unintelligible noises to confuse aliens, claiming it is in Klingon. "I Shrink, Therefore I Am" Crichton refers to his crewmate D'Argo (who has recently been made captain of their ship) as "Captain James T D'Argo." "A Prefect Murder" Crichton does Scotty impressions. "Unrealized Reality" Crichton exclaims "I am not Kirk, Spock, Luke, Buck, Flash or Arthur frelling Dent." "A Constellation of Doubt" Crichton's nephew refers to his uncle as "the first and only Human to boldly go where no man has gone before." "We're So Screwed, Part 2" Crichton flashes the Vulcan hand signal. "The Peacekeeper Wars" Crichton promises, "The next Ferengi we see, we run. No questions later." ''Frasier'' Frasier contains several jokes and references to Star Trek. Star Kelsey Grammer, who plays Dr. Frasier Crane, had appeared on Star Trek: The Next Generation as Captain Morgan Bateson in (Grammer is admittedly a Star Trek fan). Frequent guest star Bebe Neuwirth, who played Dr. Lilith Sternin, also guest-starred on The Next Generation as Lanel in . The Frasier sets on the Paramount lot were also located beside the sets from The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and the first three seasons of Star Trek: Enterprise. "Frasier Crane's Day Off" After Frasier overdoses on medication to combat his flu, in his delirium, he goes down to the KACL radio station and locks himself inside the broadcast booth to continue hosting his show. His producer, Roz Doyle, calls security to come and fetch him, claiming "Captain Kirk's got control of the bridge and he's gone insane!" "The Last Time I Saw Maris" KACL's resident Star Trek fanatic Noel Shempsky (played by Star Trek: Voyager guest actor Patrick Kerr), who keeps an autographed photo of Captain Kirk in his cubicle, seeks Frasier's support on a petition to the producers of Star Trek suggesting a new character: "the all powerful space vixen Rozalinda, four breasted queen of the planet Rozniak." Frasier signs the petition, much to the chagrin of Roz. "Roz, A Loan" At the end of the fifth season, Frasier inadvertently got all of his colleagues fired as the owner dropped the talk format and went to Salsa. Noel Shempsky remained at the station as he spoke fluent Spanish. On his return, Frasier asks how he's doing and Noel replies that he's still working on his English-Klingon dictionary. Frasier then asks how do you say "goodbye" in Klingonese (Krish-Krush) which Noel doesn't initially pick up the subtle hint. Frasier upsets Roz and in order to make amends, he changes his pompous, ego-centric return speech into one extolling Roz's virtues. Noel discovers the switch and begins reading from it to which Frasier angrily yells "Krish-Krush, Krish-Krush, Krish-Krush." "Star Mitzvah" Frasier seeks Noel's help to learn Hebrew to speak at his son Frederick's bar mitzvah. Noel agrees, only if Frasier can obtain for him Scott Bakula's autograph at a nearby Star Trek convention (one he cannot attend personally due to William Shatner's presence and Shatner's restraining order against him). Frasier is unable to fulfill Noel's request, only obtaining him one of Joan Collins' wigs from . Out of revenge, Noel instructs Frasier in the Klingon language, which he claims is Hebrew. Frasier delivers his speech at Frederick's bar mitzvah in Klingon, much to everyone's embarrassment. A friend translates the speech from Klingon to English for Frasier's son, noting it's much more beautiful "in the Original Klingon." This is a parody of Chancellor Gorkon's line "You have never experienced Shakespeare until you have read him in the original Klingon," from . "Lilith Needs a Favor" While Lilith travels on an airplane to visit Frasier in Seattle, she sits next to a man (played by Brent Spiner) whom she describes as "white as a sheet." The man replies "actually, I'm always this pale," a reference to Data's pale android complexion. "Star Trek 30th Anniversary Special" Although not an episode of Frasier, most of the Frasier main cast participated in a sketch during the UPN special where they were "recreating their audition" for Voyager, although the actors (David Hyde Pierce, John Mahoney; complete with easy chair and beer can, Jane Leeves, Peri Gilpin, and Moose the dog) were playing their Frasier characters. The sketch had Captain Janeway (Kate Mulgrew) trying to command Voyager with these "wacky crewmembers." However, trouble begins when an alien message cannot be received after First Officer Niles engages a venality filter which keeps Voyager from being bothered by any messages that are "overly insipid or jejune." When Captain Janeway orders him to disengage it, he laments that he can't even "get my phaser to stop flashing twelve o'clock." Lieutenant Daphne suggests using her alien telepathic powers to communicate with the alien ship, but Janeway claims that she's not from another planet, she's just from England. When she uses her psychic abilities, she finds a strong sense of the aliens expressing a desire to breed with the Voyager crew, but quickly realizes that she's actually sensing Niles. A Klingon enters the bridge from the turbolift with Eddie, Martin's dog, and complains he was found on the Klingon homeworld digging up azalea bushes after the Klingons just finished landscaping. Martin offers him a strip of latinum which appeases the Klingon, but claims if Eddie does it again, the Klingons will destroy the Federation, to which Janeway claims "that sounds reasonable." Ultimately, the crew's bickering annoys Janeway to the point that she activates Voyager's auto destruct sequence and destroys the ship. Kelsey Grammer was to have played the role of the ship's captain, but had to bow out after he was admitted to rehabilitation. http://youtube.com/watch?v=gIlYRJbojM0&mode=related&search= ''Friends'' Friends contains a few references to Star Trek by Chandler Bing and Ross Geller, who are referenced as being nerds throughout the series. "The One With the Sonogram at the End" Ross shows the gang the sonogram of his child, and the group makes jokes while trying to decipher the image. Joey asks, "What are we supposed to be seeing here?" to which Chandler replies, "I don't know, but I think it's about to attack the Enterprise." ''Full House'' In the eighth season episode entitled "Leap of Faith", D.J. and Stephanie attempt to convince Michelle that she suffers from "Schmedrick's Disease" which causes baldness, which they believe to have plagued Captain Picard. There is also a season five episode entitled "The Trouble With Danny" ''Futurama'' Futurama is an animated show run on the Fox network from 1999 to 2003, created by , which parodied the gamut of the science fiction genre. Aside from the regular Star Trek actors who appeared as themselves, who appeared below, two other Star Trek guest performers provided voices on Futurama, Sarah Silverman and Bumper Robinson. "Space Pilot 3000" The opening spoofs the opening sequence from the originial series, and Leonard Nimoy later makes an appearance, played by himself. "Anthology of Interest I" This episode features the voice talents of Nichelle Nichols appearing as herself in a 2260s-era Starfleet uniform. "Roswell That Ends Well" The end of the episode, when Bender loses his head in the past only to have it recovered in the next scene 1,000 years later, is a parody of the same thing happening to Data in . Also note the table top in the diner: it has a federation insignia that you can see when Fry flips it up, nearly castrating Enos. It is also notable that this episode provides an alternate explanation for the Roswell incident similar to DS9 Little Green Men, and that the method of time travel is visually similar to that in First Contact. "That's Lobstertainment!" During the Emmy Awards, one of the categories awarded included the "Best Product Placement." Of the three placement nominations, the first was entitled "Star Trek: The Pepsi Generation," showing a still image of Spock holding a can of . "Three Hundred Big Boys" In the episode, Crewman Kif (the Vulcan-esque aide to Captain Zapp Brannigan, who is an obvious Shatner-esque clone) is imprisoned on Commander Riker's Island (which was apparently a pun on the actual prison named ). "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" casualty "Welshie", killed by Melllvar]] While some could argue that all of is a parody of Star Trek, this is epitomized in the episode "Where No Fan Has Gone Before", a title which parodies . The episode featured the voice talents of all of the original cast, with the exceptions of DeForest Kelley, who had passed away, and James Doohan, who refused to be a part of the show. DeForest Kelley was portrayed as a character in the episode, but did not speak. Doohan did not appear, as he had been replaced by "Welshie" for the Star Trek Musical, since Doohan could not yodel (this was simultaneously a gag based on the "fake Jan" who replaced an unwilling Eve Plumb in The Brady Bunch Variety Hour in 1977). The antagonist of the story was Melllvar, a cloud creature that was animated using a similar effect as the Companion (see photo). The episode also featured a brief voice appearance by Jonathan Frakes. In the DVD audio commentary the writer for this episode notes his pride in having included a large number of references to the original series, particularly those items which he claims "the people on the internet" had not found on their own. In particular he noted that in "Shatner's Log", a play on the legendary captain's log, the line "The impossible has happened" is the same line given in the opening log in the episode . *After the regular Futurama introduction, the Planet Express Ship is shown flying across a backdrop of stars; this is similar to the opening sequence seen at the beginning of each original Star Trek episode. The music being played during this sequence are also similar to the music used for the Original Series opening. This classic Trek star backdrop is used throughout the episode. *Zapp Brannigan says, "Bring in the accused," a line taken from the end of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Fry enters the courtroom in a robotic wheelchair that emits beeps for communication identical to the one used by Christopher Pike from "The Menagerie". *The Planet Express crew is charged with visiting the forbidden planet Omega III, for which the penalty is "twelve concurrent death sentences." Similarly, Talos IV, the planet to which Spock took Christopher Pike in the two-part episode "The Menagerie", is a forbidden planet in the Star Trek universe, punishable by death under Starfleet General Order #7. *According to the video Nichelle Nichols plays, Star Trek evolved into a religion in the 23rd century; this may be a reference to the fact that the events of Star Trek: The Original Series occurred in the 23rd century. *A sign in front of the Church of Star Trek: "Ceiling of the Christine Chapel Closed for Renovation", refers to Dr. McCoy's assistant, played by Majel Barrett in addition to being a reference to the Sistine Chapel. *The Star Trek "priest" orates: "And Scotty beamed them to the Klingon ship, where they would be no tribble at all", referring to the events of "The Trouble with Tribbles." The crowd chants, "All power to the engines!" *The crowd is dressed in the traditional uniforms of Star Trek: The Original Series. *Two people in this crowd have the appearance of the black-and-white aliens from "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield." *The Church's influence caused Germany to be briefly renamed "Nazi Planet Episode Land" (referring to the episode "Patterns of Force"). In reality, because of laws limiting Nazi imagery, that episode is rarely seen in Germany. *"He's dead, Jim!", one of Leonard McCoy's famous lines, is repeated during a scene when Trekkie virgins are thrown into a volcano. *This death is described as "the manner most befitting virgins." This may be a reference to the episode "Arena," in which the Metrons tell Kirk that he will settle the conflict between the Enterprise and the Gorn "in the way most suited to your limited mentalities." *One of the Trekkies being executed is wearing a shirt that reads, "Beam Me Up, Scotty. There's no intelligent life here." *All the tapes of Star Trek are fired out of a ship on a torpedo, and land on the forbidden planet Omega III, just as Spock's body was ejected onto the Genesis Planet at the end of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Similarly, the Genesis planet became a "galactic controversy" and a forbidden planet by the time of the events of "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock". *Fry talks to Leonard Nimoy, asking him if he remembered the episode where he "got high on spores and smacked Kirk around" ( ). *When Nimoy's head leaves the shelf, Jonathan Frakes' head moves forward to exclaim, "Yes! Front row!" Frakes played William Riker, first officer in Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Nimoy to Shatner: "Bill, you are, and always shall be… my friend," a reference to one of Spock's lines to Kirk in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. *The landscape of Omega III features the mountainous Vasquez Rocks, where the episodes "Shore Leave", "Friday's Child", and most notably "Arena" were filmed, are shown on several occasions throughout the episode. *Various sets from the series can be seen on Omega III, including (in order of appearance): "Spectre of the Gun" (incomplete Wild West buildings), "Who Mourns for Adonais?" (Greek ruins), "Bread and Circuses" (TV backdrop of the Colosseum), "The Gamesters of Triskelion" (the three disembodied brains of the Providers), "The Ultimate Computer" (the M5 computer), and "The City on the Edge of Forever" (The Guardian of Forever). *The Star Trek actors' ship was pulled down to the planet surface, where they were given youthful bodies bodies and everything was provided for them. This is similar to what happened to Zefram Cochrane in "Metamorphosis." *Fry asks Walter Koenig to repeat something with his Russian accent, and then to say "nuclear wessels," a line from Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home. *Melllvar, the entity on Omega III, resembles the Companion from "Metamorphosis" and the vampire cloud from "Obsession" in appearance and various other energy beings from ST:TOS in its powers. *Melllvar speaks lines reminiscent of the "God" that resided behind The Great Barrier from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier such as "It is I" and "You doubt me?" (paraphrased as "You doubt my power?"). *The entity zaps Scotty's replacement (named Welshy), who happens to be wearing a red shirt. This is a play on Apollo zapping Scotty in the episode "Who Mourns for Adonais?." It is also similar to events of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier in which "God" zaps those who doubt his power. It also shows the recurring theme of redshirt security guards being killed off. *Melllvar gives Leonard Nimoy his body back by enveloping him, much in the same way that The Companion rejuvenated Zefram Cochrane in "Metamorphosis". *Melllvar says he watched the episodes over and over, especially the five with the energy beings. The five episodes he refers to are "The Squire of Gothos," "Metamorphosis," "Obsession," "Day of the Dove," and "The Lights of Zetar". *During Ambassador Sarek's Trivia Challenge (named for Spock's father Sarek, ambassador from Vulcan) one of the questions asks who Kirk left on Ceti Alpha V (as seen in the episode "Space Seed"). Shatner stands up and screams "KHAAAAAAAAAN!!!" as he did in "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan." *During the trivia contest, the prize money's unit of currency are Quatloos, the same currency used by the Providers in "The Gamesters of Triskelion." *One of Kirk's lines in Melllvar's script states that he loves his ship like a woman. This sentiment is taken from the first season episode The Naked Time. *In one of Spock's lines in Melllvar's script, Leonard Nimoy reads, "Fascinating, Captain, and logical, too," playing off the fact that Spock frequently uses the words "fascinating" and "logical." *Bender works inside a Jefferies tube on the Planet Express ship with the same camera angle as was often used on Scotty. *The starship fires down on Melllvar, as the Enterprise did on Apollo's temple in "Who Mourns for Adonais?" and Vaal in "The Apple." As in the original series, the beams are shown leaving the ship in diverging directions, but somewhere in between they converge so that both strike the target at the same time, in the same spot. The music from this scene is a remix of the incidental music from "The Doomsday Machine." *The consoles on the star ship explode at critical moments, as happens throughout the series and movies. *The Planet Express ship is pulled by a ray that resembles a giant green hand, much like the giant green hand that grabbed the Enterprise in "Who Mourns for Adonais?". * In one line, Nichols refers to kissing Shatner in "Plato's Stepchildren" as something "heroic" she had done. While this was meant to be comedic, this actually was mildly heroic, as well as dangerous, as it has a debated claim as the first interracial kiss on TV ( ). *Melllvar forces the Planet Express crew to battle the Star Trek cast to see who is better. This is very similar plot-wise to "The Savage Curtain." *Melllvar and Fry's list of episodes featuring armed combat to the death included 19 ( ), 46 ( ), 56 ( ), 66 ( ) and 77 ( ). Interestingly, they do not mention episode 34, ( ), which features one of Star Trek's most famous fights to the death. *During their fight to the death, the Star Trek cast and the Planet Express crew are only to use "whatever they can find." Kirk and the Gorn were put in a similar situation in "Arena." *The music during the fight scene resembles that first used during Kirk and Spock's fight in "Amok Time" and reused later for many fight scenes in the series. *Shatner rips his shirt, as he did in nearly every Kirk fight scene in the original series. *When discussing their battle plan, Shatner remarks "Wasn't there an episode where I threw my boot at the enemy?" To which Nimoy replies, "You mean Doohan?" This is a reference to rumors that there was friction between William Shatner and James Doohan. However, they had renewed their friendship when Shatner cared for the ailling Doohan, who was dying of Alzheimer's and finally succumbed to it on July 20, 2005. *Bender finds a Tommy gun similar to those seen in "A Piece of the Action". *Nichelle Nichols distracts Fry and Bender with her famous fan dance as seen in "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier." *The line, "There's no right way to hit a woman," is from the episode "Charlie X." Shatner's subsequent attack on Leela ("the wrong way") parodies Kirk's often-used but pointlessly acrobatic combat style. During their fight, Leela lifts a large rock over her head to strike Shatner, as Kirk was menaced by Gary Mitchell in "Where No Man has Gone Before." *Fry strikes Dr. McCoy with a two-fisted punch, used commonly in the series. *Nimoy attempts to use the Vulcan nerve pinch (unsuccessfully) on Bender. (He should have realized that an attempt to use the nerve pinch on an android would be futile; in the episode "I, Mudd," Spock tries to use it on the android Alice without success.) *At the climactic moment in the battle, when Leela is holding the rock above Shatner's body, she pauses in the same position in which Spock pauses when he holds the piece of transporter equipment over Kirk during his fight with Kirk in "This Side of Paradise." *Shatner persuades Leela not to kill him by explaining to her that "this is exactly what Melllvar wants! We're just pawns in his diabolical game of checkers!" This is similar to the moment in "Day of the Dove" when Kirk persuades the Klingon commander Kang to cease the hostilities because they are just pawns in a game being played out by an energy being who feeds off violence. His mixed metaphor is an allusion to the fact that Kirk frequently uses metaphors involving board and card games. *Fry remarks that Melllvar is "just a child," the same as Spock said of V'Ger in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, or Kirk said of Trelane, in the episode "The Squire of Gothos." Melllvar being chastened by his energy-being mother is a parody of the climactic scene of the latter. *When the battle ends, Shatner and Leela are shown making out, mocking Kirk's many relationships with women. *When the combined Star Trek Cast/Planet Express ship tries to lift off the planet surface, it is too heavy. This is a reference to the episode "The Galileo 7," in which the damaged shuttlecraft cannot bear the weight of its entire crew. *A starship that resembles the Romulan Warbird from "Balance of Terror" combined with a Klingon battlecruiser decloaks (using visual effects similar to the decloaking effects on Star Trek) and fires on the Planet Express ship. *George Takei quotes a self-destruct code, similar to but not exactly matching the "Enterprise" self-destruct sequence seen in the episode "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" as well as in "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock". The code causes Bender's head to explode. *Fry's speech to Melllvar regarding moving out of his mother's basement is a reference to William Shatner's appearance on a Saturday Night Live skit where he tells obsessive fans to "Get a Life" and move out of their parents' basements. *Kirk's speech "I wonder, my friends, was he really such an evil energy gas?" mimics the musing orations that Kirk gives at the end of many episodes. *The line, "You and I are of a kind. In a different reality, I could have called you friend," is from the episode "Balance of Terror," which, as Melllvar corrects Fry, was episode nine of the series. Fry thought it was episode ten, which is actually What Are Little Girls Made Of?. *The last line in the episode (spoken by Shatner) is, "Let's get the hell out of here." This same line was used by Kirk at the end of "The City on the Edge of Forever." *The ending credits feature a song that musically evokes the Star Trek Fanfare, and plays back images from the episode; the last image is Kif Kroker in a parody of the famous "Balok puppet" from the episode "The Corbomite Maneuver," and whose image was the last seen in the ending credits for the entire second season of The Original Series. See also: * . * The Neutral Planet: Futurama In Words, which contains the transcript for "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" "Fry & the Slurm Factory" In this episode, The Professor and Leela are playing three-dimensional scrabble, a parody of the game of three-dimensional chess featured in the Star Trek series. "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" The entire episode is a parody of , with the doctor, Zoidberg returning to his home planet to mate. There he battles Fry in an arena. Additionally, the national anthem of Decapod 10 is the background music that played during the fight between Spock and Kirk. "Kif Gets Knocked Up A Notch" Amy goes to visit Kif on the Nimbus. Kif, frustrated with his long distance relationship with Amy, takes her to the "holo-shed", a parody of the holodeck. After showing her several possible homes they could move into together, the holo-shed malfunctions and creates real versions of Atilla the Hun, Jack the Ripper, Professor James Moriarty, "evil" Abraham Lincoln, and an evil pony named Spirit. They leave the holo-shed to attack the crew of the Nimbus, with the dialog implying this is a regular occurance. This is a swipe at the several "holodeck on the fritz" episodes. The crew is later treated in the "Sickbay and Horta Burn Ward" by a doctor with a strong resemblance to Leonard McCoy, "Veins" McGee. "Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles" At the beginning of this episode Professor Farnsworth uses the Planet Express ship's headlights/phasers and accidentally destroys Deep Space 9. In the audio commentary, the production staff comment that this does not mean they disliked ''Deep Space Nine'' and add they thought it was one of the best Star Trek series, "especially when Worf got there". Later in the episode, Leela reads the titles of stories from the book A Child's Garden of Space Stories. One of these stories is "Charlotte's Tholian Web", a reference to the classic TOS episode . Other Star Trek related gags * The doors slide open in a manner very similar to Star Trek, as noted by Fry in "Space Pilot 3000." * While trying to explain what DOOP (Democratic Order of Planets) to Fry, the Professor states it is like the United Nations- which still leaves Fry confused. Hermes then explains that it is "like the Federation, from your Star Trek program", which Fry understands. * "Brannigan's Law" states that a starship crew cannot interfere in the affairs of alien worlds, as named after Captain Zapp Brannigan, who doesn't understand what it means, but merely enforces it, an obvious take-off of the Prime Directive. * In the DVD commentary to "Love's Labours Lost in Space," character Zapp Brannigan was described as being "40% Kirk, 60% Shatner." * The idea for Zapp's first officer, Kif Kroker, was "what if Spock hated his captain." * Flexo, Bender's "evil" twin, has a goatee like the mirror Spock. * In "Put Your Head On My Shoulder," one of the brand new cars is the "Plymouth V'Ger." * In "The Problem with Popplers," (itself, a play on ), Leela explains when the crew needs food that a nearby planet "is Class 'M', therefore there should at least be some "Rodden berries" there." ''Heroes'' Heroes is a science fiction series on NBC about ordinary Humans who discover they have extraordinary powers. In addition to casting Star Trek alumni (like George Takei, Nichelle Nichols, Dominic Keating and Malcolm McDowell), Heroes makes many references to Star Trek. In particular, Hiro Nakamura, a Japanese character who can bend space and time, is an admitted Star Trek fan and often equates his power to events that take place on Star Trek. "Genesis" Hiro describes his power to bend space and teleport. His friend Ando Masahashi sarcastically says that it's "like Star Trek". Ando says that Hiro's "powers beyond any mere mortal" are like Spock's. He then suggests that Hiro use his Vulcan death grip when he is dragged back to his desk by his boss. Later, Hiro expresses his desire to "boldly go where no man has gone before". Ando mocks, "Beam us up, Scotty!". "Don't Look Back" A prophetic comic book, 9th Wonders!, Issue #14, depicts Star Trek-related conversation Hiro and Ando had previously. Later, when Hiro inexplicably finds himself having teleported from Tokyo to New York City, he explains his himself by comparing his abilities to Star Trek's transporters. He punctuates his explanation with the Vulcan salute. "Fallout" Hiro greets an acquaintance with the Vulcan salute. "Distractions" Hiro's father, Kaito (portrayed by George Takei) gets into a limo with the license place "NCC-1701". "Run!" ]] A woman calls the Japanese Hiro "Sulu" just before punching him and locking him in a closet. When he is freed, he gives a Vulcan salute and says, "I come in peace." "Unexpected" Hiro parts ways with Ando; each give a Vulcan salute to the other. Additionally, a newly introduced character's hometown is Bozeman, Montana. "How to Stop an Exploding Man" Ando reminds Hiro that his whole life, Star Trek gave him heroes and role models. Hiro's blog Hiro's real world blog is organized by stardate. References to Star Trek including signing off with "live long and prosper," wishing the series a happy birthday, and a representation of the Prime Directive. See also * [http://heroeswiki.com/Star_Trek Star Trek] on the Heroes Wiki * * Heroes Wiki at Wikia ''Homeboys from Outer Space'' * In the 1996-1997 sci-fi series spoof Homeboys in Outer Space, guest stars were Ethan Phillips, James Doohan, and George Takei. Doohan played a recurring role as a Scottish engineer called Pippen (presumably a play on the name of basketball player Scotty Pippen). ''In Living Color'' "The Wrath of Farrakhan" Former calypso singer and Nation of Islam leader Louis Farra'khan' (played by ) boards the Enterprise to liberate the ship's crew from their Anglo-Saxon captain (played by ). When the desperate Kirk pleads with science officer Spock, "What are we going to do?", the Vulcan responds "What do you mean... we?... Caucazoid?" Spock reminds the captain that, as a Vulcan, he is the strongest and most intelligent member of the crew, yet is still second in command. "...and I'm a better director than you." Then Kirk grabs a type-1 phaser and tries to kill Farrakhan but fails, so Kirk screams, "FARRAKHAN!!" "Star Trek VII: The Really Last Voyage" An aging crew of the Enterprise escapes from a retirement home only to be lured back by the promise of tapioca pudding and bingo. Highlights include Sulu leaving the Enterprise's left blinker on since Rigel V and crashing the ship into an asteroid, which knocks Captain Kirk's hairpiece off. When Sulu detects a deadly gas coming from engineering, Scotty hails the bridge and claims he's "lost all control of (his) bowels", to which Kirk reminds him that he should be wearing his "Starfleet Depends." Later, Spock reminds Kirk that he is approaching pon farr and remarks "you're looking pretty good to me." After Spock has "fallen and can't get up", Bones comes to the bridge, wheeling in a wheelchair, degenerated to a skeleton complaining "I'm a corpse, not a doctor!" As his crew leaves the ship, Kirk records in his log that six sequels wasn't too bad for a B-grade TV show that was canceled light years ago. "Why Star Trek: Next Generation Black Characters?" Black aliens with body parts on their heads visit the battle section of the Enterprise-D. * See: Knight Rider 2000 A slightly-malfunctioning KITT uses a sonic stunning pulse on James Doohan, much to Michael's chagrin. Michael goes to the actor's aid, telling KITT that he "pulsed Scotty" while a supposedly disoriented Doohan weakly mumbles Scott-esque technobabble. ''Late Night with Conan O'Brien'' A sketch featured "Triumph, the insult-comic dog" interviewing Star Wars fans lined up for the opening of "Attack of the Clones". The bit climaxed with a man dressed as Spock giving the fans an alternate version of the Vulcan salute. In another sketch, in which O'Brien attempted to combat another network's plan for a big October event, one of the promotions suggested is Spock-tober, in which the same character as the Triumph sketch appeared on the show. The Spock character has appeared as a throw-away joke on several other occasions. The Spock character, who was played by Late Night writer Michael Gordon, visited the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction in another comedy bit. * See: ''Little Britain'' In season one, Daffyd is complaining to Myfanwy that gays don't have anything to do in Llandewi Brefi. After looking in the paper, they discover that a gay trekkies group is meeting right there, right now. Three men are dressed as Spock, Uhura and possibly Kirk. Myfanwy says that Daffyd likes star trek, and Daffyd replies "Well I don't like Deep Space 9". Daffyd then doubts the trekkie men are gay but one of them says "He was hung like a Klingon!" Annoyed that there are other gay men there, Daffyd tells them that Myfanwy wants them to leave and they storm out. ''MADtv'' "Star Trek: Deep Stain Nine" From the very first episode, MADtv parodied Trek with this "sequel" set aboard a laundry starship. "Kirk and Spock Variety Hour" A "lost pilot" from 1975; Kirk (Will Sasso), Spock (Pat Kilbane), McCoy (guest star Tim Conlon) and Uhura (Debra Wilson) perform comedy skits with special guests Sammy Davis, Jr. (Phil LaMarr) and Phyllis Diller (herself). Featuring the June Taylor Tribbles. "Estrella Viaje" A Spanish-language version of Star Trek (one of several "Spanish remake" skits the show did). "Martin Lawrence's Brushes with Death 4" Hosted by William Shatner (Sasso); parody of Fox specials focusing on actor Martin Lawrence's "bouts with exhaustion". "The Captain Kirk Show" Kirk (Sasso) and Spock (Kilbane) host a David Letterman-type talk show, complete with a Top Ten List and a "man on the street" segment where Spock goes up to total strangers on the street and talks to them. Martha Stewart (Mo Collins) appears on the show. "Shatner's Sperm Bank" Shatner (Sasso) tries to convince a woman (Alex Borstein) to purchase his sperm for in vitro fertilization. "Hollywood Squares: UPN Stars" Parody of the game show with rapper/actress Eve (Daniele Gaither) and a Klingon from Star Trek: Voyager (Jordan Peele) as the only two "celebrities". :Note: Debra Wilson – or actually, just her voice – was actually featured as Captain Lisa Cusak in the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . She also provided the computer voice for the Star Trek: The Experience Klingon Encounter.'' ''Married... With Children'' "A Three Job, No Income Family" In this season 3 episode, Al Bundy takes a second job at a fast food restaurant called "Burger Trek", whose theme centers around the original Star Trek series, complete with TOS-inspired uniforms (which has a burger speared by a rocketship) worn by employees, the manager being referred to as the captain, Al Bundy being called "Crewman Bundy" and the cashier area being referred to as the bridge. ''Mass Effect'' In one confrontation, Commander Shepard tells a Krogan assassin that the mine shift is collapsing and will kill them all. The Krogan responds, "Yes! Exhilirating, isn't it?", a direct reference to Kruge's response to Kirk's similar concern in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. ''Medium'' In the episode "We Had a Dream", a murder victim's address is given as 1701 Pike's Way. ''The Muppet Show'' "Pigs in Space" "Pigs in Space" was a mixed parody of both Star Trek and old science fiction serials. It was a repeated skit on The Muppet Show and involved the adventures of a number of pigs on a space ship known as the USS Swinetrek. In the Muppets Tonight spin-off during the 1990s, "Pigs in Space" returned as "Deep Dish Nine: The Next Generation of Pigs in Space" with a new crew and spaceship. One such sketch featured an appearance by Leonard Nimoy. Other After The Muppet Show, the Muppets have been cited as spoofing and referencing Star Trek on several occassions. See the Star Trek article at the Muppet Wiki for a list. ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' Although Mystery Science Theater 3000 (or MST3K) has made many references to Star Trek, one episode in particular, #611 "Last of the Wild Horses" spoofs the episode . The evil mad scientist Dr. Forrester attempts a matter transference experiment during an ion storm, switching the robots Tom Servo and Gypsy with their mirror counterparts. They find themselves in the mad scientists' lair, Deep 13 with an Evil Mike Nelson sporting a goatee beard and an evil robot Crow. Dr. Forrester and TV's Frank are nice in this universe and are subjected to watch bad movies on the Satellite of Love, or SOL. Evil Mike tries to discipline Evil Crow with his agonizer, but the batteries are dead, and the agony booth is out of order. Meanwhile, the Evil Servo and Gypsy are on the real SOL. Evil Servo pulls a dagger on Mike to take control of the SOL. Evil Gypsy seduces Evil Servo, to be his "captain's woman". The real Gypsy and Servo ask the mirror universe computer how to return things to normal and eventually do. The real mad scientists enjoy the agony booth a little too much. :Look closely and you'll see a modified Terran Empire logo on Evil Servo's upper body, with the SOL through the Earth. ]] The final Comedy Central-era episode of Mystery Science Theater 3000 features the crew of the SOL adrift in space. All seems normal until they encounter a black hole, a terrified Crow and Tom call to Mike for help. Mike enters, however he is dressed as, and talking like, Captain Janeway from Star Trek: Voyager. After saving the satellite from the black hole (addressing Tom Servo and Crow as 'Mr. Servo' and 'Mr. Crow', another nod to Janeway) he celebrates by singing the song 'Proud Mary' which Crow and Servo flee from in terror. During the Sci-Fi Channel era, MST3K also had many allusions to Star Trek. Many fans believe that the recurring character Observer (Brain Guy) and his species may have been a reference to the Talosians, the Q or the Providers (since they were highly evolved, omnipotent beings, that were simply just brains, whose "bodies" were just illusions). In the episode "Agent for H.A.R.M", Mike was placed on trial for blowing up three planets. The judge used language similar to Q in , calling Humanity a "savage" and "child-like" species. Furthermore, Mike believed that he was on trial for all of Humanity but was, in reality on trial for himself. Fan MST-ing of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Around the time William Shatner released Star Trek V, Mystery Science Theater 3000 was gaining popularity for its skewering of awful old movies. It was a match made in heaven. The only trouble was the producers of MST3K couldn't afford an 'A' movie like Star Trek V. So it fell to fans to do what needed to be done. Although the host segments are a little brief, the quality is comparable to KTMA-era MST3K (1988). The invention exchange includes a do-it-yourself Shatnerizing kit, complete with toupee, girdle, and a copy of "Mr. Tamborine Man" which, according to Dr. Forrester, takes on the aspect of the film he was about to show. Forrester then inflicted Star Trek V upon Joel and the 'bots - including the singing and rock climbing. The episode ended with Frank developing "Toxic Shatner Schlock Syndrome" after having used the Shatnerizing kit. RiffTrax Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy (the voice of Tom Servo) provided an MST3K-styled commentary track for Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. Murphy called it Star Trek V: Shatner Ruins the Franchise. Nelson and Murphy, along with Bill Corbett (the voice of Crow T. Robot) also did a RiffTrax commentary for . Nelson and Murphy also did a RiffTrax commentary for . These commentaries can be purchased and downloaded from the RiffTrax website in MP3 format. ;See also * * [http://www.eskimo.com/~rkj/MST.html| Fan MST-ing of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier] * Satellite News - The Official Mystery Science Theater 3000 web site * RiffTrax Night Court Night Court had several Trek references, the most notorious being the episode where Bull wins a toupe in a contest and chooses the "Shatner Turbo 2000". The hairpiece has the side effect of making the wearer overwhelmingly attractive to women. ''Quark'' A 1970s sci-fi comedy on NBC that had numerous references to Trek throughout its short run. ''Perfect Strangers'' "Just Desserts" When Larry suggests that selling Balki's bibi-bobkas could prove to be a good venture in American free enterprise, Balki misinterprets him by asking if he'll get to meet Captain Kirk and Scotty, to which Larry corrects him by saying "No, Balki, that's the starship ''Enterprise." "Car Tunes" When Balki and Larry hide in Larry's car trunk to try and find out who's been stealing his car stereo, the car begins to move with them trapped inside and running out of air, leading Balki to describe his plan to escape, having seen it in where the Klingons seize control of the life support system of the ''Enterprise leading Captain Kirk to tell Scotty "you've got to get us out here!" with Scotty replying "I can't give you any more power! We're out of dilithium crystals!" and Dr. McCoy griping "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor not a machine!" ''The Price is Right'' During the 12th season premiere, one of the showcases dealt with archeologists of the future discovering long-lost prizes from The Price is Right showcases buried underground, complete with the theme from playing over several prize descriptions. A 33rd season showcase entitled "Star Schlep" dealt with an incompetent crew of models (in TNG era uniforms) trying to pilot their ship while encountering prizes along the way. ''Psych'' The USA Network series Psych heavily referenced Star Trek on the 25 August 2006 episode "Shawn vs. the Red Phantom". Shawn and Gus investigate a crime at a comic book convention. In order to enter the convention without tickets, they pose as George Takei's assistants. George Takei appears as himself – he is initially confused by the strangers who claim to know him, but is soon convinced by their story and their promise to bring him fresh blueberries. Gus, an admitted Trek fan, salivates over the prospect of spending time with one of his idols. Shawn, however, has only a fleeting knowledge of Takei, never quite getting the name Sulu correct, and mistaking basic Trek facts. A reference to is made in the season two premiere of Psych, which aired 13 July 2007. The episode begins with the two main characters, Shawn and Gus, watching an American Idol-like reality show called American Duos. Attempting to convince Shawn that Duos is not simply a copy-cat show, Gus states that, on Duos, two people sing at the same time and they must be in sync with each other – to become one with each other, "like V'Ger and Stephen Collins in ''Star Trek 1". For the record, this series also stars Corbin Bernsen as Shawn's father. ''ReBoot ReBoot is a CGI animated show based by Canada about a guardian defending a mainframe from a virus. This series often parodies the series. "Talent Night" Captain Quirk, of Captain Kirk sings his interpretation of Rocketman and after that, his toupee falls out and he beams out. "Bad Bob" Number One is a parody of Commander Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation. "To Mend and Defend" The warroom of the Principle Office resembles like the Enterprise-D bridge from Star Trek: The Next Generation. "Between the Raccoon and the Hard Place" The binome is later deleted is a parody of Captain Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation, he says, "The line must be drawn here." Later, the villain Megabyte says, "Resistance is futile." Both lines are from Star Trek: First Contact. The chair in Dot's office resemble like the captain's chair from Star Trek: The Next Generation. "Where No Sprite Has Gone Before" This episode parodies Star Trek. The heroes' names include Captain Robert Cursor (who parodies Captain Kirk, complete with Shatner-isms), Pixel (who parodies Spock) and Birdy (who parodies Scotty). The chairs in the command center resemble chairs from Star Trek: The Original Series. AndrAIa has a TOS tricorder. The episode itself was written by Dorothy Fontana. "Life's a Glitch" Our hero, Bob decide to separate from his keytool, Glitch. He decide to use the transporter from Star Trek: The Original Series. When he transports, the effect is similar to one used on Star Trek: Voyage''r. As he beams back, a binome (from the "Between the Raccoon and the Hard Place" parody) beams back with him. The binome is brushing his teeth. Bob walks away from the transporter. ''Robot Chicken Robot Chicken is a parody series on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim that features stop-motion animation of action figures instead of drawn or CGI animated characters. "Bloopers in Space" In the very first episode aired, a William Shatner/Captain Kirk figure arrives on a model of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] bridge via the turbolift. As he is exiting the lift, the doors shut close on his groin. The doors open again to show Kirk in excrutiating pain as he falls to his knees. The lift doors then close two more times on his head, and as Kirk continues grabbing his crotch and groaning in pain, a Leonard Nimoy/Spock figure steps up and begins laughing hysterically. "Two Kirks, a Khan, and a Pizza Place" The very first episode produced, however, featured Captain Kirk and Khan Noonien Singh running a pizza joint with actor . This skit was entitled "Two Kirks, a Khan, and a Pizza Place" which also parodied the series, Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place. While Cameron tosses some dough in the background, Khan is ringing up a customer at the cash register. Captain Kirk steps up beside Khan, bringing a soft drink for the customer and placing it on the counter. As Khan hands the customers their change, he accidently knocks over the drink Kirk just brought. Enraged, Kirk yells out "Khaaaan!" (an obvious parody of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). A second scream is heard as the customers run out of the pizza joint. The Swedish Chef In another episode entitled "Federated Resources," the Swedish Chef from The Muppet Show is seen walking down the street while encountering things that rhyme with his only spoken word, "bork". One of the things he encounters is a Quark action figure. "The Munnery" The USS Enterprise is low on power and nearing its demise, when Scotty explains that somebody traded in their dilithium crystals for holographic pornography. With a small amount of power left, only five people can be beamed down to the surface of a barren planet. Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Spock, and a redshirt named Toby are beamed down. Scotty is left stranded on-board when the ship explodes. ''Rocko's Modern Life'' Rocko's Modern Life was a Nicktoon that often made references to popular culture. "A Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic" Rocko orders a powerful new vaccuum cleaner from a home shopping channel. Soon after it is revealed the machine possess a mind of its own and begins devouring everything in sight. It sucks up a pink-colored USS Enterprise while an exagerated impression of Captain Kirk can be heard saying, "Engineering, I must have more power. We're being sucked into some kind of cosmic void." "Future Schlock" After Rocko and Heffer are accidentally launched into space and presumed lost forever, they return many years into the future. Their friend Filbert and his family rush to greet them using a device called the "transportater" that beams them a few feet away to the top of a stairwell. ''Saturday Night Live'' SNL has parodied Star Trek many times over the years. "The Last Voyage of the Enterprise" ]] SNL first featured a Star Trek parody in 1976 entitled "The Last Voyage of the Enterprise". It starred John Belushi as Captain Kirk, Chevy Chase as Spock, and Dan Aykroyd as Dr. McCoy. The Enterprise is pursued through space by a 20th century automobile. A passenger from the vehicle (played by host Elliott Gould) boards the Enterprise and informs the actors that Star Trek has been cancelled. : "I want my ears back! I want my ears back!" - Chevy Chase (as Spock) : "I'm a doctor, not a tailor, dammit." - Dan Aykroyd (as Dr. McCoy) parody of McCoy's famous phase "[[I'm a doctor, not a...]"] : "Live long and prosper... Promise!" - John Belushi (as James T. Kirk) This is the quote depicted in the photo at right; it references Shatner's Promise margarine ads, which aired around the time the sketch was made. "Star Trek V: The Restaurant Enterprise" Another parody was done in 1986 when William Shatner hosted. The Enterprise is bought by the Marriott corporation and turned into a seafood restaurant. The crew is threatened when Khan brings a health inspector to the restaurant, though Kirk resolves the situation by slipping the inspector a bribe. Shatner, of course, played Kirk, Kevin Nealon played Spock, Phil Hartman played McCoy, Victoria Jackson played Janice Rand (now a waitress instead of a yeoman) and Dana Carvey played Khan and voiced Scotty. Perhaps the most memorable exchange is this one: :Kirk: "Dr. McCoy, this man needs medical attention." :McCoy: "Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a— oh, sure." Another memorable quote is as follows: :Spock: "I find it curious Captain, that Khan was betrayed by the very health inspector he employed." :Kirk: "Never underestimate the power of human greed, Mr. Spock." :McCoy: "What he's saying is that perhaps there are limitations to your vaunted Vulcan logic." :Spock: "Dr. McCoy, would you do me the very great honor of eating my shorts?" :McCoy: "What?!" :Kirk: "Why Spock, I believe you're becoming more human every time! Mr. Chekov, full revolve!" "Love Boat: The Next Generation" and Rob Schneider]] Yet another was done in 1994, when Patrick Stewart hosted, in a skit called "Love Boat: The Next Generation" (parodying both TNG and ). Essentially, it involved the crew running the "Galaxy-class Cruiseship Pacific Princess". (The sketch involved a model of the Enterprise-D with a model cruise ship as part of the saucer section.) Stewart, of course, played Captain Picard, Chris Farley played Riker, Rob Schneider played Data, Phil Hartman played Worf, Tim Meadows played La Forge (although he acts more like the character of Isaac from The Love Boat, with his catchphrase, "outta sight!" a double entendre towards La Forge's blindness), Julia Sweeney as Deanna Troi, Ellen Cleghorne as Guinan (acting more like Whoopi Goldberg than the character), Melanie Hutsell as regular "Love Boat" guest star Charo, Al Franken as Tog the Ferengi (Charo's estranged boyfriend), Adam Sandler as David Brenner and David Spade as Joan Rivers. Instead of Dr. Crusher, however, the sketch featured a cameo by actor Bernie Kopell, reprising his role as Dr. Adam Bricker from The Love Boat. (Interestingly enough, as revealed by Ronald D. Moore and Brannon Braga on the Star Trek Generations DVD commentary, one of the pitches for the sixth season finale of Star Trek: The Next Generation involved Starfleet retiring the Enterprise-D from active duty and reassigning it as a cruise ship, not unlike what happens in this sketch. Of course, had the actual episode gone forward, the Enterprise would have suffered a serious mortal blow and had its saucer section crash-land on an alien world, which would set up the seventh season priemiere. However, Rick Berman quickly vetoed the idea.) ''Rescue 911'' spoof Another semi-parody, also aired in 1994 involved a spoof of Rescue 911 which was hosted by William Shatner at the time. Michael McKean played Patrick Stewart, filling in for Shatner. Host Roseanne plays a 911 operator who keeps blowing off callers. The sketch also features a brief appearance and the end of the sketch by Tim Meadows as Geordi. :As sort of a running gag, SNL production designer Akira Yoshimura played Mr. Sulu in all the above Trek parodies. In addition, some sketches parodied Star Trek's fans. "Get a Life!" Sketch on SNL]] on SNL]] The most infamous such sketch was also featured during Shatner's appearance on the show. Not so much a parody, it featured Shatner as the guest of honor at a Star Trek convention. After being asked a barrage of trivial questions by the audience, Shatner finally berates them to "get a life!", telling them it was only a TV show. After finishing his rant (and being reminded of his contractual obligations by the convention manager) Shatner quickly explains the rant was a reenactment of the "evil" Captain Kirk from . The scene apparently caused some fans to believe these were his true feeling for Star Trek fans, though he has assured them it was only a sketch. The sketch did, however, inspire the title for his book Get a Life! In the intro to this edition of SNL, Shatner quipped that he hopes the Trekkies out there have a sense of humor or "I'm in deep trouble!" * See: Get A Life! (Does not actually contain video clip of sketch) * See: ''seaQuest DSV'' seaQuest DSV featured a similar format to Star Trek; where Trek was set in space and aboard a starship, seaQuest DSV was set underwater and aboard a submarine. Set homages * In "Hide and Seek", when Milos Tezlov (played by William Shatner) appears on a seaQuest vidlink, the ID code at the bottom of the screen reads "JTK NCC1701", referring to "James T. Kirk" and the registry number of the in the classic Star Trek series. Later, when Tezlov's enemies demand the seaQuest turn him over, the ID code on the vid-link reads "NCC1701A", referring to the newer ''Enterprise'' from and . * The bridge on the seaQuest II was designed to resemble the bridge of the from The Next Generation. (Specifically, the command column where Captain Bridger, Commander Ford, and Lieutenant O'Neill usually sat resembles the command center where Picard, Riker, and Troi usually sat.) * The chair in the holographic-projection room aboard the seaQuest II (as seen in such episodes as "Vapors" and "The Sincerest Form of Flattery") is the same kind of chair as the captain's chair from the Enterprise from . The chair was also used in the "execution tape" in "Splashdown". * In "Dream Weaver", when the Stormer plunges to his death, he lands beside a monument to the "Nomad Probe", which was launched in 2002, designed to seek out new lifeforms, a reference to the Nomad probe featured in the classic Star Trek episode . * The sign of "The Dagger's Sheath", a club featured in the episode "Smoke on the Water", is written in the title typeface of The Next Generation. Dialogue references * The G.E.L.F.s (or "Daggers") share much in common with Star Trek's Augments, most notably led by Khan Noonien Singh. * In the episode "Weapons of War", Captain Hudson informs a Macronesian captain "Do not lecture me about treaty violations." Klingon Commander Kruge said the same thing to Admiral Kirk in . ''Seinfeld'' The episode "The Foundation" includes several Star Trek moments: Jerry quoting at a funeral, Kramer describing his katra as part of his martial arts discipline, and George looking up and bellowing as the camera spins around him, a parody of the famous sequence from . The bellowing-and-spinning camera sequence would be parodied again in the episodes "The Dealership" and "The Susie." :NOTE: Castmember Jason Alexander (George Costanza) is a self-proclaimed huge Trek fan and expert on the Original Series. He portrayed both Kurros in and Captain Kirk in the UPN special ''Ultimate Trek: Star Trek's Greatest Moments. ''The Simpsons'' Kang and Kodos Perhaps the most common Star Trek reference on the show is the names of the two recurring alien villains. Typically appearing in "Treehouse of Horror" episodes, Kang and Kodos also claim to be native to the planet Rigel VII. "Bart of Darkness" The Itchy and Scratchy cartoon in this episode is a parody of , , and , with Itchy resembling the aliens from Talos IV and possessing strong telepathic and telekenetic abilities. "Itchy and Scratchy: The Movie" The family sees a trailer and clips from the latest Original Series film, Star Trek XII: So Very Tired, which depicts an elderly and senile cast. Captain Kirk complains about poor sleeping habits and everyone else's indifference to his complaining, while Scotty has grown so fat he cannot fire the phasers because his gargantuan stomach is in the way of the control panel. "Deep Space Homer" The episode's title is a reference to Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. As part of his NASA training, Homer Simpson fights Barney Gumbel in the Triskelion arena with the classic "Star Trek fight music" in the background while one of the NASA administrators bets "quatloos on the newcomer." Later, Homer, Bart, and Lisa watch an episode of Itchy and Scratchy entitled "Scar Trek: The Next Laceration", which has otherwise no relation to Star Trek except for its taking place in space. "Lisa's Wedding" In this episode, Hugh's watch makes identical noises as a TOS communicator, Troy McClure's uniform is identical to the TOS uniforms, and the nuclear power plant resembles and makes the same noises as the Enterprise. "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy" After Grandpa Simpson begins selling a sexual enhancement tonic, all of the adults disappear and leave the children wandering around, as in . "Two Dozen and One Greyhounds" A clerk at a pet store performs a "Human-dog mind meld" on Santa's Little Helper. He recommends that the Simpsons buy a lot of his merchandise to help calm the dog – apparently it worked as the next scene depicts the family driving home with a car full of dog related goods. "Homerazzi" When Marge must replace all of the family's photos that were lost in a photo album fire, she recreates the family's "Star Trek: Voyager Series Finale Party" with Lenny dressed as Seven of Nine and Dr. Hibbert dressed as Tuvok. Carl begins to cry as he thought he could make it through Voyager's final episode again, but realizes he can't while Homer wails "Oh, Captain Janeway! Your mission ended too soon! Too soon!" Other references and minor parodies *In "Homer vs. Patty and Selma" and "Itchy and Scratchy Land", the couch gag shows the family transporting onto the couch using transporters seen in TNG. *In "Das Bus", Comic Book Guy attempts to download a nude photo of Captain Janeway only to be interrupted by an ad for Homer's internet company; Comic Book Guy speculates if the service could provide "faster nudity." *In "Treehouse of Horror IX", Comic Book Guy holds Bart and Lisa at bay with "the only working phaser ever built" which was "fired once to keep William Shatner from releasing another album." *In "Mayored to the Mob", Vina's theme from "The Cage" is heard when Comic Book Guy is entranced by a nerdy young Comic Book Gal. *In "Treehouse of Horror X", one of Comic Book Guy's (as arch-nemesis "The Collector") plastic-wrapped acquisitions in his lair is Jeri Ryan in her costume and prosthetic appliances as Seven of Nine. *In "Simpson Tide", Homer ends up as captain of a military submarine and refers to helmsman Moe Szyslak as "Mr. Moe". A "Mr. Sulu" is also part of the crew and mentions Rigel VII while setting a course. ''South Park'' , in a 2260s-era Enterprise (NCC-1701) operations division commander Starfleet uniform]] South Park is awash in Star Trek references, including: "Damien" Stan tells Jesus "someone once said 'Don't try to be a great man, just be a man.'" When Jesus asks who said it, Stan replies "you did, Jesus." When Kyle asks if he said that in the bible, Stan replies "I dunno. I saw it on ''Star Trek." (It is in fact from .) "City on the Edge of Forever" (aka "Flashbacks") In this 1998 episode, named after a famous ''Star Trek episode ( ), the kid who just happens to be wearing the red shirt complete with arrowhead insignia, is the one chosen to scout the area around the schoolbus (which is teetering on the edge of a cliff). He promptly gets eaten by the monster. (See also: redshirt) "Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods" This episode, also from 1998, takes many of the plot points from the TOS episode . The crazed director of the Tantalus V. Observatory, armed with his own neural neutralizer, hypnotizes some of the children, and Mr. Garrison, in his torture chair. Additionally, Mr. Mackey, the school counselor, uses a mind meld to get information from a child who escaped from the observatory. The Latin phrase above the main archway is also a translation of "Beam Me Up, Scotty!" "Spooky Fish" This episode, again from 1998, parodies the TOS episode . The boys find an alternate, evil universe. The evil Cartman from the mirror universe - actually a good Cartman, because the Cartman from the "standard" universe is the evil one - has a goatee, which is a requirement for those from a mirror universe, since everyone from the evil universe has one. (The gag of "Evil Cartman" actually being good may also be a reference to where the "Anti" Lazarus was actually good.) Officer Barbrady also shows Stan's mother a collection of photos depicting people who have recently gone missing in the neighbourhood - one of them is William Shatner. "Spontaneous Combustion" In a joke reminiscent of the first Star Trek reference on the show, Stan tells his father that the Bible says "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." When Kyle again corrects him and attributes the quote to , Stan says "The Bible, Wrath of Khan, what's the difference?" "Hooked on Monkey Fonics" The discussion about love and public school between Kyle and Rebecca is almost word-for-word the discussion between Captain Kirk and Shahna from , complete with the Star Trek "love theme" playing the background. "Quintuplets 2000" As he watches the start of Sarque du Son Blue, a bored Eric Cartman tells himself "we've reached warp factor 5, captain." "Something You Can Do with Your Finger" The scene with Randy smashing the glass and screaming "No!!!", along with the direct vocals used for it, were taken from the scene in , in which Picard exclaims 'NO!' and then proceeds to break a nearby glass display. "4th Grade" When the boys plan to travel back in time to return to third grade, they seek the help of "those Star Trek dorks" to help them. The two dorks wear shirts that say "Resistance is Futitle!" and "Yeah! Resistance is Futile!" and give two possible theories about how they might travel through time, one of which is the "Mr. Spock Theory", meaning a slingshot around the sun could propel one back in time ( ), and the other being the "Lieutenant Commander Data Theory" in which a magnetic vibration could do the same ( ). One of them also claims that "four times the Enterprise traveled back in time and four times they almost didn't make it back." (referring to , , , and ) When their time machine malfunctions, one of them says "this has never happened in the any of the 72 original Star Trek episodes", while his friend maintains that there were 73 episodes (there are in fact 79 episodes, however, Matt Stone and Trey Parker intentionally made the mistake to infuriate other Star Trek fans). Butters later explains that the two don't realize that was originally the pilot and later got split up into two episodes. Stan also suggests that the two build another time machine to travel back and ask Gene Roddenberry exactly how many episodes there are. "Wacky Molestation Adventure" This one, from 2000, winds up being a parody of the TOS episode . All the adults have been arrested - the children have accused all of them of molestation. The children take over the town, inventing a twisted new society with disturbing rites like the one they call "Carousel." (like many other non-Star Trek plot points of this episode a reference to 70s film "Logan's Run") When two visitors wander into South Park and ask where the adults are, the kids don't know what they mean. "Oh, you mean the birthgivers." "That was in the Before time, in the long long ago." And when the male adult visitor realizes what has happened, he tells the children where they have gone wrong, changes their mind, and sets them on the path to restoring the town... by giving a long, pleading, show-stopping speech in the lurching, breathless classic style of William Shatner. "Here Comes the Neighborhood" When Token brings a DVD of The Lion King rather than a VHS copy, Cartman quips "Let me take this disc up to the ''Enterprise and see if Captain Kirk can decrypt it." "Fun With Veal" The boys demand that "the guy who plays Worf on ''Star Trek" drive them and their liberated infant cattle to an airport which will take them to Mexico. They also want Michael Dorn to drive the truck in full Klingon make-up. When Cartman is riding along with Mr. Dorn, he demands that he refer to him as "captain." He also orders him to kill the police officers, but Dorn refuses, causing Cartman to complain "some Goddamned Klingon you are." The real Michael Dorn later admitted in an interview on StarTrek.com that he is a fan of South Park and wishes that Matt Stone and Trey Parker had asked him to do a guest spot. "The Passion of the Jew" In the beginning of the episode, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, and Kyle are playing "away team" using Cartman's mom's new van as a shuttlecraft. Cartman plays the captain, while he refers to the others as "First Officer Stan", "Engineer Kenny" and "Vulcan Jew Kyle." When he orders the others (except Kyle) to investigate the surface of the planet, Kyle protests and demands to go along, to which Cartman begrudgingly agrees, but warns Kyle not to hold him responsible for anything that might happen on the planet's surface. "Preschool" The boys' preschool teacher, Miss Claridge, suffers extreme burns and is confined to a wheelchair just like Captain Pike's, where she can only speak by beeping once for yes and twice for no. "Cartoon Wars, Part I" In one of the Family Guy cutaways, Peter Griffin plays Captain and Tenille songs with Captain Kirk. "Cartoon Wars, Part II" When the FOX Network executive gives the order to pull a Family Guy episode from airing, he gives the destruct code of the Enterprise from . "Freak Strike" In this episode, Maury Povich is under seige by an army of physically disfigured freaks. In order to gain information about the mob, a man with a vulcan haircut and blue shirt (but without the enterprise mission patch) looks into a device which looks suspiciously like a viewer from the Enterprise (NCC-1701) and reports on the characteristics of the crowd. :See also: [[Star Trek parodies (film)#South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' at Star Trek film parodies]] Stargate SG-1 "There But For the Grace of God" In the episode SG-1 ends up in an alternate "evil" universe, where many of the characters from that universe have goatees, while the characters from the normal universe were clean shaven; a parody of Spock in the TOS episode . "1969" The season 2 episode has Jack O'Neill identifying himself as "Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise" when captured by the US Air Force after traveling back in time. "Redemption, Part 1" While Major Samantha Carter is performing a system's check on the prototype X-302 fighter-interceptor, she mentions inertial dampers. Colonel Jack O'Neill then asks for the report on phasers, in which Carter denies his request to his disappointment. "Unnatural Selection" The season 6 episode features an exchange between Carter and O'Neill about the name of the first earth spaceship: :O'Neill: "They didn't go for it." :Carter: "They didn't approve the mission?" :O'Neill: "Well no, they did that. Once they knew the stakes and the whole fate of the universe stuff, both the President and Hammond realized we had no choice. They wish us luck, God speed and all those things he says when he thinks we're gonna die." :Carter: "So what didn't they go for?" :O'Neill: "The name I suggested." :Carter: "For the ship?" :O'Neill: "Yeah." :Carter: "Ah. Sir... we can't call it the ''Enterprise." :O'Neill: "''Why not?" "200" The 200 episode of Stargate SG-1 was planned as an homage to it many fans. It had many different references to other shows, and included one to Star Trek the original series. While pitching movie ideas to the crew of SG-1, Martin Lloyd the person form the studio comes up with an brilliant idea. He begins to describe it and the scene shifts to a set design like the set of the Enterprise A. Mitchell is wearing command division gold while acting like Kirk. Carter is shown wearing an ear piece like Uhura's. Teal'c is shown acting like Worf at a security station. Jackson is shown looking into a science monitor like Spock would. They even show a Scottish engineer in the engine room. "The Other Guys" A pair of geeky scientists arguing about whose heroes are better: :Felger: "Bite me, Coombs! At least my heroes exist! If this was a ''Trek convention, you'd be all dressed up like a Klingon!" :Coombs: "Vulcan, Felger, Vulcan! And I don't know how you can call yourself a scientist and not worship at the alter of Roddenberry!" Later in the same episode: :Coombs: "''Oh, come on, Felger. We might as well be wearing red shirts!" There was also a bat'leth visible above Lord Khonsu's throne. For the record, the role of Coombs was played by John Billingsley. "Uninvited" In the final momments of the episode, the main cast Teal'c, Vala, Carter, and Mitchell are seen playing poker, the episode ends with General Landry joining in the game. This is very similar to the Series Finale of The Next Generation, when Picard joins in on the senior staff poker game ''Stargate Atlantis'' In the episode "Inferno", when the team finds an ancient ship, Major Shepard tells Rodney that they were not going to call the ship the Enterprise, instead they were going to call it the Orion. Rodney McKay often describes John Shepard as being similar to Captain James T Kirk, on many planets the team visits, John is able to score a romantic scene with a beautiful alien woman, a good example of this in the episode "Sanctuary." ''That '70s Show'' Although stars Kurtwood Smith and Don Stark had previously appeared in Star Trek, Kelso (Ashton Kutcher) invites Red (Smith) to watch with him, Fez (Wilmer Valderama), and Hyde (Danny Masterson) in an early episode. In a sixth season episode, the mother of Kelso's illegitamte child, Brooke (Shannon Elizabeth), requests that he read a book on children written by Dr. Benjamin Spock, but Kelso quickly loses interest in it when he realizes that it's not a Star Trek novel. ''V: The Mini-Series'' When Humanity gets their first look at an actual Visitor on TV, one character complains "He's no ET; he doesn't even look like Mr. Spock!" ''The Wonder Years'' One episode features Kevin and Paul watching at the beginning of the episode, and specifically shows the scene where, as part of the landing party, Kirk and Spock are rendered unconscious by the planet's female inhabitants. This particular episode, focusing on the awkward relationships between adolescent boys and girls, then parodies the exact scene with Kevin in the role of Kirk, Paul in the role of Spock, two other boys (presumably schoolmates of Kevin) as Bones and Scotty, and Winnie and two other girls as the alien women. ''Cybill'' Shepherd portrayed the character of somewhat faded television actress Cybill Sheridan who, because of her age, had been relegated to playing character roles, bit parts and TV commercials. In season 1 episode 5 ("Starting on the Wrong Foot"), Jonathan Frakes guest starred as a science fiction TV actor who develops a crush on Cybill. She likes him at first, but can't really stand the idea of what he is. Star Trek is never directly referenced, but Frake's clothing sort of suggests the TNG uniforms and his speech patterns are pure William T. Riker. She tells him she doesn't want to see him ever again, and he stands outside her house and calls the ship on his cell phone before getting beamed out. ''The X-Files'' The pre-titles sequence in The X-Files episode "Dreamland II" features a flashback to Fox Mulder's youth. The character is seen wearing a blue Starfleet uniform from Star Trek: The Original Series and pointed Vulcan ears, both much like Spock. ''Chappelle's Show'' One of the sketches on Chappelle's Show involved a revelation that Jedi (from Star Wars) were molesting their Padawans. A Star Trek fan dressed like Spock expressed his belief that the fleet commanders of the Federation would never allow molestations to occur. However, before he can finish his thought, a Star Wars fan dressed like Darth Maul gives him a wedgie. ''FOX NFL Sunday'' Comedian Jimmy Kimmel occasionally gives his picks for the week's games in a William Shatner/Captain Kirk impression. He once said. "I'm the... quarterback! Which would... mean... I'm the captain!" ''Digimon Adventure'' In the English dub of the episode "Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker", the main character, Tai Kamiya, suggests that Izzy Izumi was using his computer to e-mail aliens to "beam him Izzy up" from the Digiworld. Also, the director of the English dub of Digimon Adventure and its sequel Digimon Aventure 02 is , a relative of Leonard Nimoy. ''US Acres'' In the episode called "Swine Trek" (premiered November 11th, 1989), Orison gets a cold and warns everyone to leave him alone otherwise they would catch it to. After they leave, Orson falls asleep and envisions everyone in a Star Trek-like fantasy. Orson and his crew travel to the planet Deneb 92 after receiving a distress call. After landing on the planet, it is revealed that the evil Porkons (Gort, Wart and Mort) made the call to lure Orson's crew there so they can test their new secret weapon out on them. The crew easily defeat the Porkons by pelting them with photon tomatoes, and they run off leaving the secret weapon behind. Orson brings it aboard the spaceship and Bo opens it, which releases a space virus. Orson wakes up from the dream then and realizes that his cold is gone. The rest of the gang then walk back in and state that they caught Orson’s cold, but they don't blame him because he’d warned them earlier. Booker then advises Orson to stay away from them to avoid getting sick again, but Orson remedies this by donning a spacesuit to nurse them. Gargoyles The WB animated series Gargoyles made referance to Star Trek in the season one episode "Brothers Keeper," in which a character states "Yeah? You and what Starfleet?" The show notably also stared many veteran Star Trek actors. Brent Spiner provided the voice of Puck, a role shared by Spiner's character Data in the episode, Time's Arrow, Part II. Xanatos, the show's primary antagonist, shares his appearance with his voice actor Jonathan Frakes, and by extension, with Frake's character, William Riker. Xanatos has a somewhat flirtatiouse rivlary with the female gargoyle Demona, voiced by Marina Sirtis, who also played Deanna Troi, Commander Riker's love intrest. Other Star Trek actors with roles on the show included Michael Dorn, Kate Mulgrew, Nichelle Nichols, W. Morgan Sheppard, Michael Bell, Avery Brooks, LeVar Burton, Tony Jay, Colm Meaney, David Warner, Paul Winfield, John Rhys-Davies, Frank Welker and Matt Frewer. Patrick Stewart was also considered for the role of Macbeth, a seemingly immortal character with some similarities to Flint. Other TV cartoon parodies * The 1970s series The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty (produced by Filmation Associates, makers of Star Trek: The Animated Series), in which a live-action kitten had cartoon dreams of being various fictional heroes, one of the recurring segments cast him as Captain Herc of the starship Secondprize. * The cartoon EEK! The Cat had a parody of Star Trek even down to a redshirt getting hit by a boulder. In the parody, Eek captained the USS Shoesuntied, which is the parody of the USS Grissom. * An episode of Tiny Toons had the famous starship (commanded by Plucky Duck) looking for replacement hair for the captain's toupee (no doubt a joke on Shatner's alleged replacement hair). A notable line is, "I'm a doctor, not a barber!" * An episode of Animaniacs, in a segment titled "Star Truck", included the Animaniacs being beamed aboard the original Enterprise (albeit done up with monster truck wheels, as per the cartoon's title), and wreaking havoc among the crew. Gags included Wakko introducing Scotty to doughnuts (thus causing him to become portly and have a pink frosting moustache), and when Khan appears Dot comments, "Ooooh, it's Ricardo Montalban and his big plastic chest!" (an obvious parody of the fan rumor that Montalban's chest in was a prosthetic appliance, and not his actual physique). Dot later proposes to distract Khan's crew "with a fancy fan dance", riffing on Uhura's dance from . When the Warners take control of the ship, Yakko takes the command chair and sits on a tribble. Another episode of Animaniacs contained a segment titled "Karaoke Dokie" which made fun of the singing careers of Shatner ("Willie Slackner") and Nimoy (shown complete with pointy ears). In yet another episode, Marvin the Martian, Darth Vader, and Captain Picard are briefly shown in a waiting room together. * The series Freakazoid! featured a recurring villain, Gutierrez, voiced by Ricardo Montalban in extended parody of his performance as Khan. References included his proposal of speeding an interrogation by "putting ooey gooey worms in your ears" and the line "Revenge is a dish best served with pinto beans and muffins!" * A fourth season episode of Duckman entitled "Where No Duckman Has Gone Before" is a parody of the original series and includes Duckman as a caricature of Kirk, Cornfed as Spock, Ajax as Scotty, Charles and Mambo as Chekov and Sulu, Art De Salvo (a recurring character voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) as Bones, Fluffy and Uranus as redshirts, and King Chicken as Kahn Noonien Singh. The Enterprise resembles the stardrive section of the Galaxy class starship, James Doohan voiced a character in this episode and it ends with a live-action scene of Leonard Nimoy. * Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys (a series featuring Michael Dorn as its archvillain) had an episode set on planet Vasquez 9, whose geology resembled the famous Vasquez Rocks cliff seen in , and numerous other Star Trek episodes. * The Critic featured a short clip of a show called "Hee Haw: The Next Generation" which featured animated versions of the Next Generation cast doing country dancing and music reminiscent of the country music and comedy series "Hee Haw", notably Worf doing the hambone. * In an episode in the second season of Dexter's Laboratory entitled "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter (Captain Irk) and two of his friends (Mr. Spork and Doctor McBoy) journey to a convention center to attend a "Star Check" convention, but inadvertently enter the wrong hall and wind up in a "Darbie Doll" convention. There is also the joke of Dexter calling Dr. McBoy, "Skin" in reference to Kirk's nickname of "bones" for McCoy. * The Real Ghostbusters, a cartoon spinoff from the 1984 film Ghostbusters, had an episode where the title characters are called to rid a space platform of an extraterrestrial spirit. The crew of the space platform resembled the crew of the Enterprise from the original Star Trek series; and included a Russian captain (Chekov), a female African communication officer (Uhura), an Asian helmsman (Sulu), and a Scottish engineer (Scotty). :In another episode, Egon catches Venkman not paying attention to a maintenance checklist by slipping in a reference to a "trans-warp drive". * Codename: Kids Next Door, the central characters of the series are five ten-year olds who operate from their treehouse against the tyranny of adults and teenagers. In an episode Operation: D.U.C.K.Y. the sailors are a direct parody of Star Trek and captain is a parody of William Shatner. **The KND lead-protagonist "Numbuh One", drawn bald and read with a British accent, is a probable nod to Patrick Stewart's performance as Captain Picard. * On the cartoon , in the fourth season episode "The Cupid Effect", Ricardo Montalban reprises his villain role Señor Senior, Sr. He and his son, Señor Senior, Jr., pretend to deliver flowers to Wade's mom so Jr. can steal plans for the Cupid ray. Señor Senior, Sr., while stalling Wade's mom, makes an improvised greeting card poem, which was heavily derived from Khan's monologue about chasing Kirk in . * Tripping the Rift, an animated series about a starship crew traveling the universe featuring tall, slim, big-breasted woman named "6 of 9", includes various references to Star Trek. In the episode The Devil and a Guy Named Webster, the captain, Chode, gets thrown out of his chair and wonders why captain's chairs aboard spaceships don't have seatbelts. * A number of animated serieses, such as GI Joe, The Transformers, He-Man, and She-Ra made frequent use of Trek sound effects, most notably the classic "door sound" and parts of the transporter "beaming" sound. * In episode 4 of X-Men: Evolution, Cyclops tells Nightcrawler, a mutant with teleporting powers to "Set teleporter to maximum, Mr. Wagner!" "Aye,captain!" "Engage!". * In the distant background of a scene from the Rocket Power episode "Blader Bowl", an unidentified flying object used a tractor beam to lift a whale out of the sea, an apparent nod to . * Several episodes of the English dub of the TV series used Star Trek sound effects. Chief amongst them was when the Enterprise-D door chime was used during the updating of the protagonist's device, enabling it to scan for Region Pokémon, and the Enterprise-D transporter, used when the Pokémon "Voltorb" (and its evolved form, "Electrode") used their "Self-Destruct" attack. * On the episode of Ducktales parodies the classic Star Trek series, on another episode of DuckTales, when Magica transforms herself into a nanny, the TWOK phaser sound is heard. On the episode of Talespin, when Baloo and Louis are haunted by the ghosts, the Klingon photon torpedo from Star Trek: The Motion Picture is heard. Category:Star Trek